everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
WiseUnicorn/Mythosona
Vida Cleone Agapi Cupid, commonly referred to as only "Vida" or "Vida C. Cupid",' '''is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of ''Eros, god of love from Greek mythology, and Victoria, personification of victory from Roman mythology. Destined to take her father's legacy as a goddess of love, Vida is a Royal, even though she also considers herself a Roybel due to her overall love for her mother's legacy, as well as a desire to have it. Vida also doubles as WiseUnicorn's sona. Character Personality Vida is, unsurprisingly, a romantic and passionate young goddess, not only in the "romantic love" side, though. She tries to have an idealized view of reality, and comes off as rather dreamy and idealistic. Of course, she's not the most optimistic girl around, but she tries her best to see the positive part of situations, and constantly encourages her friends to do the same. That being said, Vida is easy to be distracted by the smallest things in life, and persistently philosophizes out of nothing. She's that type of person who will question everything, if possible, and will spend hours and hours daydreaming if that's possible. She frequently questions reality and is always trying to find the real meaning of life, searching for answers in small details of her daily life. Vida is a lover of nature and knows that every life matters, doesn't matter if it's big or small. She is always trying her best to protect nature, fauna and flora, and fights for it with all her heart. If she sees someone trying to smash an ant, she will immediately run at them and stop them, and obviously give them moral lessons. Vie wants others to know that life is important, and you should always preserve it. On a side note, Vie is very, very anxious. Her mind is always thinking of situations that might never happen. She's deadly afraid of being ignored and left behind, which leads her to not trust people so easily. However, when she does, she is one of the most loyal friends one will ever have, despite her immense fear of being forgotten by those she loves. She is devoted to her loved ones and would do anything for them, and is unafraid of standing up for them and their beliefs. Additionally, it should be noted that Vie is always the mom friend. She has a motherly and caring personality and just wants her "children" to be happy, safe and sound. She takes the figure of a mother to the majority of her friends, doing whatever she needs to do to guarantee they're all okay and good. She's a lot protective over her friends and would never leave them behind, making sure she's always there to help them with whatever they need. * Generous * Responsible * A lesbian disaster, really Appearance Vida is a young goddess with pale skin and dark brown, almost black eyes, always surrounded by dark eyeliner. She sports shoulder-length brunette hair, partially dyed grayish blonde, which she likes to keep up in messy buns or ponytails, and there's a tattoo in her left forearm. She is of average weight and smaller than average girls of her age, and finds herself to be "acceptable". Being the daughter of two winged deities, Vida herself has a pair of cream-coloured wings, which are bigger than her. As for her outfits, Vida incorporates both her Roman and Greek heritage into white, pink and golden gowns, and likes to wear armours and olive crowns. Her trade colours are shades of pink, white, golden and bronze. Interests and Hobbies 'Dancing' TBA 'Drawing' TBA 'Baking' TBA 'Musicals' TBA Babysitting TBA Matchmaking TBA Biology and Chemistry TBA Myths How They Go '' Main Article: Eros & Victoria'' How Vida Fits Into It Vida will eventually follow her father's footsteps and, accompanied by her various half-siblings, will become a goddess of love. At some point, eventually, she will also serve as a heir to Victoria's Roman legacy, though it is strongly hinted that she will most likely follow her Greek heritage. Vida is happy with her fate and wouldn't change it and, therefore, aligns with the Royals in the destiny conflict, though she secretly considers herself a Roybel, for her overall wish of also following her mother's footsteps. Powers & Abilities Powers As the offspring of two different deities, Vida has the powers of both her mother and father, including: * Amokinesis: '''As one of Eros' many kids, Vida has control and divine authority over the aspects of love, lust and desire. Though not powerful as her father's love powers, obviously, Vida is able to deal with those things on a small scale, such as making other people fall in love and controlling their romantic/physical desires. * '''Arrows of Romance: Vida's power over love is usually exercised and enforced through her romantic golden bow and arrows. Anyone struck with Vida's arrow will instantly be filled with desire and love for another one, of Vida's choice. * Coerced Romantic Confession: Vida can also force anyone to confess their true romantic feelings, and can tell if the person is lying. She doesn't do that very often, though. * Influence Over Victory and Competition: As a daughter of Victoria, Vida is able to foresee victories and grant victory, and those who are around her will have bigger chances of being victorious. Abilities * Archery: Though not quite as skilled in archery as Apollo's kids or Artemis' adoptive children, Vida is still quite a good archer, due to her long experience at striking others' hearts with her arrows. * Multilingual: Descending from both Greeks and Romans, Vida is able to speak Greek, Latin and Italian, aside from English. Relationships Family Eros Eros is Vida's father and the one responsible for her legacy. They aren't particularly close to each other, and Eros has many things to do and many children to also take care of, but they're good friends, Vie supposes. She likes to spend time with him, such as going for long walks at the park or practicing archery, but they don't do it frequently. Nonetheless, Vida loves her father dearly, and is excited to live his legacy. Through Eros, Vida has many half-siblings, including C.A Cupid and Amoris M. Cupid. She gets along fairly well with the majority of her siblings and loves them all equally. Victoria Vida's mother is Victoria, Roman goddess and personification of victory. Vida gets along a lot better with her mother, and is very close to Victoria. She misses her mother way too much while in Ever After High, and writes her letters frequently. They are wonderful friends and Vida loves her mother a lot, and always hopes to see Victoria happy and satisfied. Aphrodite TBA [[The Young Olympians|'The Young Olympians']] TBA [[The Imperial Legionnaires|'The Imperial Legionnaires']] TBA Friends [[Jade-the-Tiger|'April Dawntreader']] * Jadie!!! * Very good friends,,,, * Jadie is a sweetie uwu [[GrimmsDePytheLover/Mythsona|'Grim Lokikind']] * Do you mean my actual child * I really try to be their impulse control,,,, * It doesn't work sometimes * I love them anyways uwu [[Moesings/Mythsona|'Omowumni Ìmo']] TBA - sings is a cute uwu Pet Back in her Roman house at Mt. Imperius, Vida has two godly pets: Hope, her precious pet dog, and Niké, her favourite pet kitten. Vida misses her darling pets a lot, and would spoil them rotten while at home. They were left under Victoria's care and Vida constantly asks her mother for pictures of her beloved "kids". Upon the Mythos Animal Calling, Vida adopted a winger pet goat, whom she named Gloria. Gloria likes to prance around and fly with Vida, whom also dotes on her and treats her like a daughter. Romance Vie is a romantic young goddess who waits for her "true love", albeit she, as a love deity, doesn't know when they'll come or who they are. She considers herself a lesbian, and falls in love with every pretty girl she sees here and there. Class Schedule '1st period: '''Alchemy with ''Miss Urania '2nd period: '''Matchmaking with ''Mrs. Aphrodite '3rd period: '''Biology with ''Mrs. Bastet '4th period: '''Philosophy 101 with ''Professor Doctor Wenchang Wang '5th period: '''Psyches and Psychiatry with ''Misses Psyche '6th period: '''Strategy 101 with ''Miss Athena Vida is also the founder of the Philosophers of Plato philosophy club at school, a place where thinking students reunite to discuss everything they wish. Trivia *Vida's birthday is September 19th. **This makes her a Virgo. *Vida, despite not being truly vegetarian yet, never eats meat. *Most mythos like to walk close to Vida due to the fact that, if they do so, they will immediately be victorious. That's why she's always invited to competitions. *Vida is a huge fan of ABBA, and always attends to the Norse Mythos parties because of ABBA. *Her favourite colours are mainly shades of pink, such as salmon, watermelon and rose. *Her favourite thing to eat is strawberry, and her favourite ice cream flavour is also strawberry. *Vida is quite resistent to cold temperatures - if we consider that she comes from a tropical place. *She has never seen snow before, and wishes with all her heart to see it someday. *TBA Notes *"Vida" is a Scottish name meaning "beloved or friend", and additionally, it's one of Wise's irl nicknames used by her father, as well as a Portuguese word meaning "life". "Cleone" is a Greek name meaning both "mythological daughter of a river god" and "glorious", referring to both Victoria being a goddess of victory and to Wise's irl name. "Agapi" is a Greek name meaning "love". Despite being a daughter of Eros, as the majority of Eros' kids adopt the last name "Cupid", it wouldn't be different for Vida. *Additionally, Wise, in real life, has four names, thus why Vida has four names. Coincidentally, the three initials of Vida's first three names ('V'ida, 'C'leone and 'A'gapi) correspond to the three initials of Wise's first three names. *Vida having both Roman and Greek roots are a reference to Wise having both Roman and Greek roots in real life. *The idea of changing Nikita to Vida and making her a child of Eros was to match Wise's "mom friend" status among her friends (and the fact that Eros has a lot of kids), and also to match the fact that, if Wise was a mytho, she wouldn't get a protagonist legacy, just like her EAHSona doesn't get a protagonist legacy. Category:Mythsonas Category:Subpages Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBTA+